


Summer Lovin'

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick, Wally, and Dick's embarrassing crush on Wally take a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emileesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/gifts).



Dick was already starting to suspect that the whole trip had been a bad idea.

"Dude, come on," said Wally, looking at him over his shoulder as he sat down on their blanket. "I can't reach on my own!"

"Why don't you just wear a shirt or something?" Dick asked, frowning at the handful of coconut-scented suntan lotion in his palm.

"We're at the beach, Robs," said Wally. "Why would I wear a shirt?"

_Because you have too many freckles and I want to put my mouth on them_ , Dick thankfully didn't say out loud. Instead, he huffed and rubbed the lotion into the skin of Wally's back, trying really hard not to focus on how nice the muscles of his best friend's back felt under his hands.

"Much better," said Wally, stretching forward. "Now I won't end up with a huge burn right down the middle of my back!"

"Maybe you should just stay inside all summer," said Dick, wiping the remnants of sunscreen off his hands and into Wally's hair. "Then your poor dainty complexion won't burn."

"Hey," said Wally, getting to his feet, "I'm not _dainty,_ I'm a _redhead_. I'm genetically prone to sunburns, but that doesn't mean I should deny these beach babes the glory of the Wallman!" He struck a pose, flexing his arms.

Dick groaned. He was glad no one was around yet to see them.

"Now come on," Wally continued. "Let's swim!"

\--

If the sunscreen had been bad, beach volleyball was worse. Dick was, of course, naturally athletic, but that didn't seem to matter in the face of watching the way Wally's calves flexed as he waited to move, all tense with holding back energy, trying his best not to go too quickly and tip off the-- admittedly really cute-- girls who'd actually laughed at his cheesey flirting and joined them for a game.

Really, Dick had never thought about how sexy legs could be. Sometimes he tried to tell himself he wasn't that shallow, and appearance was only _part_ of his massive, embarrassing crush on his best friend, and really, it was Wally's personality--

And then Wally would actually open his ( _stupidly gorgeous, kissable_ ) mouth, and Dick would have to admit that, no, maybe it wasn't his personality.

"Dude! Come on!" Wally cried as the volleyball landed directly next to Dick and bounced out of bounds. "That was all you!"

"Uh, sorry," Dick mumbled, hoping that the warmth on his face was just the sun, and not blood rushing to his cheeks. "I think I need to grab something to eat. My attention span's shot."

"No kidding," said Wally, and then turned his attention back to the girls on the other side of the net. "Would you ladies care to join us for some hot dogs?"

Dick scooped the ball up and tossed it at Wally's head.

\--

"You're sure this is okay?" asked Wally.

"Huh?" asked Dick, startled out of his quiet, peaceful moment of watching Wally's butt as he bent down to push tent stakes into the sand.

"The sign said no camping," he said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the posted rules. "And I mean, I can outrun cops, but I'd really kinda rather not."

"Oh, that," said Dick. "This town's police chief is a kind of a friend of a friend's. I pulled some strings."

More like he'd begged Barbara to get her dad to call in a favor, but Wally didn't need to know that. He also didn't need to know how much Babs had teased him about his _romantic weekend beach camping trip_ , even though he insisted there was nothing romantic about watching Wally almost light his eyebrows on fire making s'mores that would inevitably have sand in them. She'd just laughed and told him he'd better text her if he got up the nerve to say anything.

"Well," said Wally, "if you're sure, then the tent's all set up. I'm gonna unpack some stuff. You got the fire under control?"

"Yeah, sure. Leave the hot stuff to me!" Dick immediately cringed, but Wally laughed as he disappeared into the tent. How was it that he could charm every socialite in Gotham at Wayne Enterprises benefits, but being the least bit smooth around his dorky best friend was completely out of the question?

He was just finishing getting the fire up to a decent size when Wally came back out of the tent, unfortunately no longer shirtless, but instead clad in an oversized dark green hoodie. Dick absolutely couldn't stand it when he wore green. It made it harder not to stare at his eyes and think about how stupid love poetry would probably describe them as sparkling emeralds.

"S'mores time?" asked Wally hopefully, grinning and holding up a jumbo sized bag of marshmallows as he dragged one of the canvas beach chairs over next to the one Dick was sitting in and flopped into it.

"Yeah," said Dick, tossing him a stick. "Let's do this."

\--

It had to be sometime around one in the morning, but Dick was still wide awake. He could hear the waves crashing on the shore and the occasional cawing of a lonely seagull. He really empathized with that seagull. Their tent was small, but Wally-- curled up and no doubt fast asleep in his sleeping bag-- felt out of reach.

Dick really wanted to kick himself. The whole day had been fun, but he was ruining it for himself by spending every minute fixating on something he knew he could never have. He sighed and rolled over in his sleeping bag.

"Are you still awake?" Wally whispered.

"...Yeah," said Dick. "Sorry if I woke you up.

"You didn't," said Wally. An awkward silence stretched out between them for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Dick, still whispering. "Anything."

There was another long pause. "Is this trip... a date?"

"What?" Dick yelped and sat up. Outside, the seagull made what probably passed for a disgruntled noise, as far as seagulls were concerned.

"Sorry!" said Wally. "Stupid question."

"Wh-why would you think that?" asked Dick, whispering again, his heart pounding in his chest.

"It's nothing, nevermind."

Wait. Was it just Dick's constantly too-hopeful imagination, or... did Wally sound _disappointed_?

"Wally--" Dick started to say, but Wally cut him off.

"I guess I just kind of figured... I've been flirting with you all day!"

"You-- What? No you haven't!"

"Getting you to rub sunscreen on my back? Showing off at beach volleyball? Sitting as close as possible to you around a romantic beach campfire?" Wally sat up and gestured around the tent. "You didn't pick up on _any_ of that?"

Dick just sputtered unintelligibly and stared at him, his mind blank.

"Crap," said Wally. "Crap, crap, crap. I'm sorry, dude, this is really-- Crap!"

Before he could second guess another single word, Dick shifted over across the few feet between them and kissed Wally right on the mouth. He half expected fireworks to go off over the ocean when Wally kissed him back, but the only sound was an almost imperceptible relieved sigh, and the shift of Wally kicking his sleeping bag aside to slide closer to Dick.

When they broke apart, Wally was smiling in a way that made Dick feel like his heart wasn't going be able to fit inside his chest anymore.

"I--" said Dick, breathlessly. "I uh."

"Yeah," said Wally, before he leaned in to kiss Dick again.

Dick figured he could wait until morning to text Babs.

  
  


_end._


End file.
